Broken
Broken is the 6th episode of School of Fairytales Chapter 6 Transcript "Theme Song" "smoke starts coming towards the town square" Mac: What is that? Fran: Not sure. Emily: We're being attacked! Natalie: "whispers" The curse, it's being broken. "the smoke clears & everyone is back in their fairytale outfits" Fran: What the hex? Emily: I suddenly remember everything. Mac: Same here, what's going on? Natalie: My work here is done. "vanishes" Owen: Al, I need to find him. "runs off" Cut to Rocky's room: Rocky: Can u try using ur magic to bring us back to Ever After. Alex: No, it'd be impossible for 1 person to carry a whole town of people to another realm. Rocky: U were able to do it when casting the curse. Alex: That's only because I had the curse to help me, so I'd need another curse to bring us back. Rocky: Then cast another one, so no one remembers this place & destroy this place as well. Alex: It'd be a great idea but I don't have the ingredients, I used 'em from Wendy & Amanda. Rocky: Well, bring 'em here & we can fix this. Alex: No way, that'd be like freeing the EQ from her mirror. Rocky: True. U just need other magic users to help u. "Owen storms in & hugs Al, spinning him around" Alex: Hey. Owen: I'm glad you're ok, I can't believe what happened. Alex: Yeah, we have a lot to talk about. Rocky: Look @ that, the 2 love birds reunited. Owen: Hey, it's good to see u too. "Mac, Fran & Em burst through the door" Mac: What's going on? Fran: Why aren't we in Ever After? Emily: Can u fix this? Alex: It's a long story but I need u 3 to help me bring us back home. Owen: Though, this technically is home for us. Mac: But not our real home. Richard: "walks in" Why is everyone panicking? Alex: It's a long story but I'm taking us back home. Richard: Home? Rocky: Ever After. Richard: I've never been there. Owen: Are u saying you're from this world. Richard: Wait, so what Natalie was saying is true. Rocky: Yeah. Mac: That makes much sense. Alex: U guys ready to cast the spell? "Mac, Fran & Em nod, Al's hands start to glow" Richard: Light magic. Alex: Huh? Richard: Light magic, I've read about it in fairytale stories. People can wield dark magic & light magic. Rocky: Yes, so u know that Al's on our side. Richard: Good, I'd like to see this Ever After. Alex: Tree sap, pixie dust, elf lumps & gnarly gnome, these are the ingredients to takes us home. With the power of friendship, they can help which would be splendid! "casts spell" "Mac, Fran & Em use their magic to boost Al's spell" Fran: It's not working. Emily: Why isn't it working? Mac: Our powers combined isn't enough power. Richard: U need to believe harder. Alex: What? Richard: Light magic is said to be stronger w/ the power of believe in oneself. Alex: Ok. "w/ Al believing in himself, the spell transports everyone back to EAH" Owen: U did, we're back home. Alex: I had some help. Rocky: I'm glad, now I can finally wear my crowns again. Richard: This place is amazing. Emily: Welcome to EAH, Richard. Richard: Thanks, I'm glad to be here. "End" Characters *Alex Charming *Natalie Page *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Emily Goodfairy *Francine Shadowman *Mac Thorn *Richard Smith Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes